We Both Lost
by Dingo727
Summary: Fang left the flock, but why? And when similar experiments find the flock what will happen? How will Max take it when Fang comes back? Fax, OCxIggy Rated T cuz I'm weird.
1. In the Beginning

A/N Hey This is a kinda used story line. Please don't hurt me for any mistakes!

God Bless!

* * *

**Prologue **

**As I was running, I couldn't help but to think of the irony. The one who left me, hurt me, whatever you want to call it, now needed my help. **

**The very one who said that they didn't need me anymore, was in need of my help. **

**I knew that no matter how many times they hurt me, I would always help them. That's love for you. **

**I knew that I missed him and lost a part of me. But, I also knew that he lost a lot of memories being gone, ones that he can't get back. **

**So all in all, we both lost. But who lost more?**

* * *

The wind whipped my hair in mouth again as we headed for Arizona. I'm really starting to think about hacking it off.

My mom and half sister live in Arizona and it was a great crash place. My mom and Ella haven't seen us since we rescued her back from Mr. Chu.

I was looked under me to see Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy all looking ahead and soaring wind wiping their hair left and right.

To my right, Fang was flying next to me, our wings almost touching. He glanced over when he saw me looking.

"What never seen a flying bird kid before?" he asked with a sarcastic smile.

If you don't know what he is talking about, and are thinking were crazy read all the other books I wrote, for Pete's sake!

I snorted at him and went into hyper-drive. The wind blasted me and I felt exhilarated.

I stopped and looked to be about 1 mile away from the rest of the flock. I laughed at the expression Fang was probably wearing.

Then I felt a blow to my side and stopped laughing. I got in fighting stance (which is hard to do in air I might add.) and noticed that I was surrounded by at least 15 flying M-geeks.

They kept making that annoying clattering sound and I rolled my eyes as the first one to try to hit me.

I gave it a nice kick in the stomach and pushed it into one of the other M-geeks which caused them both to fall to the ground.

I wanted to laugh at the sight but was rushed by the rest of the M-geeks. I started to throw punches and kick at the stupid bots.

Finally when there was about 9 or 10 left the rest of the flock came and decided to help. We finished them off real fast.

My breath was a little hitched but it wasn't that bad. I straightened myself out and looked at the flock.

"Report."

After seeing that the flock just had some cuts and bruise, we headed to Arizona again. Just another day in the life of a bird kid I guess.

* * *

Now that were done with the emotional hellos and I miss yous, I'm sitting in my mom's kitchen eating chocolate chip cookies.

Gazzy and Iggy are probably decieding how to make the next big bomb, Angel and Nudge are with Ella in her closet, and Fang is sitting next to me.

"Hey, are you going to eat that cookie?" Fang asked quietly. I gave him a look that said "duh" which he ignored and grabbed the last cookie.

"Fang, you better drop that cookie right now or I will kick your butt into next week." I threatened. He ignored me and slowly started to put the cookie in his mouth.

I jumped on him, knocking him off the table we were sitting on. I landed to where I was sitting on his stomach.

I grabbed the cookie out of a shocked Fang's hand and stuffed it in my mouth. I gave him a triumptant smirk.

"O.k. you win. Now you can get off me." Fang said trying to push me off him. I stayed my ground and shook my head.

Fang complained, threatened, even begged a little bit but nothing worked. I stayed where I was and didn't plan on moving.

Finally he tickled my sides. I jumped off immediately and tried to run away. Fang caught me and tickled me down to the floor.

"Stop... please..." I said through laughs. Still, Fang kept tickling me, a small smile on his face.

To get me to stop moving, Fang was holding my shoulders down to the floor. When he finally let me breath, I punched me in the gut so we were both breathless.

Ella walked in with Angel at her heels. She stopped and her eyes widened as she saw are position.

"Angel cover your eyes!" Ella shouted and put a hand over Angel's eyes. Ang was just confused but complied.

I rolled my eyes and pushed Fang off of me. I stood up and dusted myself off while Fang watched me from the floor.

I gave him one of my signature glares, "Don't do that again, Capiche?"

Fang got up and walked really close to me. I was tempted to take a step back but I couldn't move my feet.

"Make me Max." He whispered before walking into the hallway and closing the door to the room he was staying in.

Ella looked smug and almost said something but thought better of it and left with Angel.

* * *

I was lying on the bed in Ella's room. Dinners passed by quickly when were here. This house had a strong sense of family.

Ella and Nudge decided to watch movies on the conch, so I was alone in the room. They'll probably fall asleep there.

I closed my eyes and thought about all the happy memories me and the flock shared. To be honestly there wasn't that many.

Most of my happy memories are with Fang. I wanted to smile even thinking his name. Yeah I was deep in love.

I thought about the time I got valium and said a lot of stupid stuff. Now, I know that I mean every word.

One day I will tell him, but not now. Now isn't the best time.

But what if I wake up and he's gone and he doesn't come back. Then, I'll never be able to live with myself.

The sooner he knows my feelings the better. When will be the best time to tell him?

The door to my room slowly opened and out stepped Fang. Wow, speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

"Hey Max, Iggy and Gazzy are making a bomb again and Angel said goodnight. What's wrong?" Fang said in one sentence.

I smirked at him. "Wow ,that was a mouthful. Are you feeling alright?" He nodded and asked me again what was wrong.

I shrugged and said I was tired. He nodded and changed the topic. Well technically, I was the one talking and he was just nodding and putting in a few words.

I felt my eyes dropping as we wrapped up our conversation. I didn't want to go to sleep though just yet.

I crawled under the covers and saw Fang get up to leave. _It's either now or never_ I thought to myself.

"Fang..." I mumbled sleepily. He turned around from leaving.

"I… I love you." I told him. Fang looked surprised but didn't respond.

"You're tired Max, go to sleep." Fang replied. I put my head in my pillow and listened as the door closed.

No one could see as my tears ran from my eyes and onto my pillow at his remark.


	2. The New Flock

Read and Review please! Oh I don't own Maximum Ride & that goes for the whole story.

I do own the OCs in this story. Such as Blaze, Con, Split, Destiny & Rose

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling gloomy already. I laid in bed for a couple of minutes, not moving just looking at the ceiling.

Finally, I got up and prepared myself for an awkward day between me and Fang. I pushed open the door silently.

I walked to my mom's kitchen looking for the best comfort food: chocolate chip cookies. I heard the door to the front of the house open.

Thinking someone was coming in I ran to the front. I got there just as someone was closing the door.

I pulled the door open ready for battle, when I saw Fang standing there. I noticed that he had a bag in his hand.

"Fang? Where are you going?" I asked. Fang looked emotionless, even more than usual.

"I'm leaving." He answered simply.

"O.k., when are you coming back? I'm pretty sure breakfast is going to be-"I started.

"I'm not coming back, Max."

"For breakfast?"

"Ever."

"What?" I shout. Fang doesn't flinch.

I was shocked. He told me, after the big fight in Germany, that he wouldn't leave again. I took deep breaths to gain control.

"Fine, if you want to leave me and the flock, go ahead." I say calmly. I couldn't believe it when he nodded.

"Bye Max." Fang stated.

"Wait, Fang. Is this about what happened yesterday?" I whispered looking down.

I didn't hear an answer so I looked up to find that he was already gone.

* * *

**2 Years later **

**Max, Iggy- 16 **

**Nudge-13 **

**Gazzy-10 (I think) **

**Angel-9 **

* * *

We walked into a pizza shop in Kansas. I forgot the name of the city exactly but it's in Kansas.

"Max! Can we get cheese pizza? Oh, how about hamburger? EW, who wants veggie pizza? I mean, you ruin the-"Nudge was saying until Iggy covered her mouth.

"Okay then, how about 4 large cheese pizzas and 2 meat lovers' pizza?" I asked the flock they nodded their heads.

It has all been kind of quiet since Fang left. I don't talk much anymore for some reason and the flock doesn't ask questions.

We ordered the pizzas and sat down in a booth in the corner. We had the spot with the best escape plan too.

I watched the people walk in and out of the shop. It wasn't that big, so not that many people were there.

I saw a group of kids walk in right when we got are pizza. They looked really dirty and were all in a big clump.

"Max, what do you see?" Iggy asked in a low voice, too low for human ears. The oldest looking girl snapped her head in our direction.

I glared at her a she didn't seem to notice. Instead, she tapped the shoulder of the older boy. She signed him something and went to find a seat, pulling the two younger kids with her.

"Stay right here." She said. I could hear her because of my super hearing. I expect her to get up but she didn't move and leaned back in the chair.

One of the little ones kept throwing glances at me and the flock. I watched her closely.

_You pick anything up? _I asked Angel.

She answered back _Nothing unusual. The kids are hungry and the girl is tired of running around. _

I nodded my head and kept watching them.

* * *

**????? POV **

The brown haired girl kept glaring at Con while we ate. We could only afford 2 pizzas since we don't have much money.

"Blaze would you please stop doing that!" Mom whispered. Blaze was heating up Split's drink when he wasn't looking.

"Sorry, Con I was trying to have some fun." Blaze says sarcastically. Mom smacks him on the back of the head ,starting another fight.

I glanced over at the group of kids like us. I knew there was something special about them. But what?

"Mom, I'm going to go talk to them." I whispered. My mom waved me off, still in argument with Blaze.

I smirked at Destiny who rolled her eyes and got off the chair with me. We both walked up to their table slowly.

I watch them tense up and try to act casual. I smiled and nodded at Destiny. Destiny glared at me but nodded.

"Take a chill pill. We come in peace." Destiny said. The little girl relaxed and smiled and looked at the rest of them who also relaxed except the older one.

The oldest girl was staring at me and Destiny with shock and wonder. Destiny noticed this too.

"Close your mouth before bugs' plant." Destiny said sarcastically. I hit her arm.

"We just want to know if you know anything about the School." I asked. They all kept calm but there was suddenly a tense atmosphere.

"You mean like the place you go and they give you a Ton of homework?" Asked a boy who had pale blue eyes.

Destiny and I looked at him with question. What are they talking about?

"Rose and Destiny!" Blaze said grabbing our arms. Mom came on the other side of him looking peeved. Split came up and smirked at us.

I smiled innocently at them all, while Destiny rolled her eyes again. She does that a lot of the times.

"I'm sorry if my kids bothered you. They have always been curious." Mom apologized for us. I stomped on Blaze foot.

"Hey, what was that for Rosie?" Blaze asked but didn't let go of me.

"I will stick you right in the-"I threatened but Split quickly put a hand over my mouth.

"Alright that's it. Blaze take them outside right now!" My mom said. Blaze picked up me and Destiny and threw us over his shoulder.

"Ugh! Tell them!" I said to the people in the booth.

* * *

**MaxPOV **

I watched the red haired boy, Blaze I think, take the girls away. I noticed how them wobble and move around in his arms.

"Forgive them, their undisciplined. Oh,I didn't ask your name." The girl said.

"Oh it's Max." I say then regret using my real name.

"Oh, mines Concert." She says with a smile.

I stick my hand out for her to shake. She doesn't move and keeps smiling at me.

"She's blind." Split, I think, said

"Oh!" I said looking at Iggy who leaned in closer to us.

"Yep, and when I hear that, I missed something." She was still smiling

"I was trying to shake your hand." I say with a smile. She reminded me of Iggy.

_Max, their one of us and need our help. We have to help them. _Angel told me. I glared at her and shook my head lightly.

"Well, we should be going. I'm sorry again." Con said and started walking away. Angel gave me the Bambi eyes and I crumbled.

"Concert!" I said after her. She turned around and looked about an inch off my face.

"We can help you." I said quietly walking up to her. I gave the signal for the flock to stand by.

"With what?" she asked taking a step back. I could tell she knew exactly what I meant.

I gave the signal for the flock to come with me and they all complied. With the flock right behind me, I grabbed Concert's arm.

I pushed open the door to outside and dragged her into the alley behind the pizza shop. Surprisingly, she didn't struggle.

Split was struggling hard though. I told Angel to calm him down which took a minute but worked.

"Okay, I know you're like us, with the wings and all." I say simply. Split looks surprised and Concert is still.

I opened up my wings and Split looks shocked. I feel bad because Concert doesn't know what I'm showing her.

Out of nowhere, Concert screamed loudly. I fell to the floor covering my ears. It sounded like she was right in my ear.

Once she stopped, I heard ringing in my ear. She seemed pretty calm and smiled. I saw the red haired and the two girls' one come back.

While, I was on the floor I noticed them all. Concert had light golden blonde curls that went just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a jade green.

Blaze had red hair that lay on his head perfectly. He had small muscles that covered his arms. His eyes were an icy blue.

Split had dirty blonde hair that had a spike a little in the front. His eyes were a dark brown to match his dark skin.

Destiny and Rose had similar features except their eyes and hair. Destiny had midnight black hair and dark jade eyes, darker than Concert's. Rose had the same hair color has Concert, but had chocolate brown eyes that looked familiar.

"Con, what did you do that for?" Blaze yelled. I tried to move but couldn't.

"I'm sorry, they were holding us down!" Concert countered.

They started arguing and pushing each other. Rose was watching us and so was Destiny.

It was funny how when one moved the other moved in the same way. Like they were orbiting each other's energy.

Destiny came toward me with Rose following close behind. She walked up me and bent own next to my head.

"I'm going to see if you're a good a person." Destiny told me. I nodded my head a little.

Destiny took off the gloves she was wearing a put a hand on my forehead. I sucked in a breath and saw little clips of memories in my head.

Destiny pulled her hand back and smiled. She put the glove back on and ran toward Concert, who was still fighting with Blaze.

"Mom, I read Max's mind and their fine. They wanted to show you that they are the same." Destiny told her mom.

The sun was just beginning to set. You could see the moon faintly glowing overhead. I felt the chilly winter air come in.

"Con, you can let them move now." Split said from against the wall he was leaning on.

I felt whatever was pinning me down dissolve. I sat up to find the rest of the flock getting up slowly too.

The sun has completely gone away and Concert was standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. She stuck out her hand to help me get up which I ignored.

Placing her hands back on her hips, she flipped her blonde hair back over her shoulder. Blaze came next to her.

"I'm Blaze; this is Con, Spilt, Destiny and Rose." He introduced.

"I'm Max; this is Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel." I introduced them to my flock.

"Umm, Nudge you have some chocolate shake on your lip." Con pointed out.

Me and Iggy shared a look and glared at Con. She saw us and frowned.

"What?" She asked.

"You said you were blind." Iggy accused.

"Well, looks like we've got some explaining to do." Blaze said casually.

* * *

**A/n – Review, review, review! **


	3. Our Story

Thanks for the reviews!! Alright here's the third chapter!

* * *

**Con's POV **

"…and that's our story." Max finished in a rush. I could tell she didn't fully trust us yet and I didn't blame her. Living in the School does that to you.

We were sitting in an empty chapel. The very top floor is where the bells used to be. Blaze and I pimped it out so it has 3 different rooms. I sleep with Rose and Destiny and Blaze and Split have their own rooms.

They aren't even rooms really. There just bits of pieces of broken bells that we use as walls. There all around the story though.

We made a place that we eat on if we eat here. It a real table that the used for communion, I think. That's where we were currently sitting with the flock. I had about three candles lit so we could see each other.

"That was interesting. So where's the other one?" Blaze asked. Max looked at him with shock while the rest of the flock looked at Max with worry.

"I mean we heard about 6 bird kids who broke out. But, there's only fiv-"I interrupted him by hitting his arm.

"Blaze, that's not our place to ask. Ignore him, I always do." I told Max with a smile. I could tell that was forbidden territory.

"So what's the deal with you?" Iggy asked to fix the awkward silence that came. I glanced at him once before turning toward Max.

"Pretty much the same. I grew up in Oklahoma and moved to California when I was ten. The school took me off the street one day while my parents weren't looking. I've been there since about 2 months ago when we broke out."

Destiny and Rose didn't want to hear this story so they got up and left. They went to jump on the bed in Blaze's room just to bug him.

Blaze glared at me to fix it. I sighed and smirked at him. "Girls, Blaze is being a baby and wants you too stop!"

"What you gonna do?" Rose called from the room. Blaze yelled back,

"I'll tickle you to death!"

"Mom won't let you!" Destiny laughed. I nodded my head. That's my girl and nobody's hurting my baby.

I looked back at the flock that seemed to be watching us with interest. I smiled and continued our story.

"Well, Blaze came in about a year after me and we've been tight since. Split came the day after Blaze and Destiny and Rose are my daughters."

Max looked shocked and looked between me and Blaze. "So you two..?" She asked.

I shook my head in horror. "Me and Blaze?! Ew, no he's weird." I teased Blaze. He ruffled my hair just to annoy me.

I shoved him and looked at Max once more. "See the School did artificial breeding so I didn't have labor or anything." I shuddered.

"They just made them with me and someone else. Apparently it's supposed to be the best with runner-up because we all know you're the best Max."

Max blushed a little and looked away. Blaze seemed to be looking at Max closely I smirked at his little. Face

"Anyways, they gave them some stuff that made them grow up physically. So physically, their about 9 but, scientifically their 3." I continued,

"Now on to our powers. I can yell very loudly in a music tone as you know. I can also sing in sync with just about anyone. Oh, I'm blind only during the day. The scientists tried to give me eagle vision and night vision but I only got night, I guess. But when I do see, I have photo graphic memory. That's me in a nutshell.

"Blaze can control fire as you probably guessed by the name. He also can deal with ice really good. Don't piss him off though, 'cause he goes super nova. It is really hard to calm him down when he's like that."

"Spilt can split into several forms of himself. He can be up to a mile away from his original body. It's cool." I laughed as Split looked the other way.

"Destiny can see your future past and present by touching you. She doesn't like doing that because she hurts others. She doesn't talk much and is way too sarcastic for my liking."

"I heard that!" Destiny yelled. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"You were supposed too!" I yelled back much louder. My voice is crazy loud when I yell. I looked back at Max who was looking at Angel.

My guess was mindreading conversation. I cleared my throat getting their attention again. Smiling I continued.

"Rose is unique. She can control thorns with her hand and produce them. She is very good at aim. Plus, she has an awesome singing voice." I told with a smirk.

"Please I can't sing!" Rose yelled laughing.

The flock seemed to relax when I told them our story. There wasn't much to be said anyways.

"Well, since we have about four rooms, we need to figure something out. My flock can sleep with me in one bed room are we can have the boys and girls in four rooms."

I looked at Max she seemed uneasy. I couldn't think of anything better anyways.

"Or the girls can sleep in one room, boys in another, and your flock together?" Max asked. I shrugged and looked at Blaze who kept looking at Max. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, your room is the one in the far left corner away from windows. The boys are the one right next to that."

Max nodded and said goodnight to us all. She kind of waved at Blaze then walked with the rest of the flock to the rooms where the stacked fist and went their separate ways.

I blew out the candles that were left and went into the room were sharing to find the girls cuddled up already.

Since we had a conch type thing in our room Split slept there. Blaze slept on the other side of the girls in the bed we were sharing.

"What do you think of them?" I asked once they were all asleep.

"I think there cool." Blaze told me stoking Rose's hair.

"You only think that because you weren't listening to their story, just watching Max."

"Was not!" He whispered yelled.

I smirked and he blushed darkly. You could tell that he was blushing even in the dark. I laughed and rolled over to look out the small window that was in our 'room'.

I could see the beautiful moon positioned in the sky at the perfect angle. The stars shone brightly but had nothing on the moon.

I sighed knowing that I wouldn't get any sleep anytime soon. I haven' gotten used to the feeling of seeing the sun, moon, and stars just yet.

I walked at the room with Blaze giving me a curious look. The front room was completely dark without the candles on so I had to adjust somewhat.

I saw some movement near the huge archway that we covered up with a blanket. Walking carefully I pulled the blanket aside to see Iggy.

"Hey." He stated looking at my face somewhat.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

Iggy shrugged and patted the place next to him. I sat down and let my feet dangle off the end of the balcony.

"So you can see colors?" I tried making small talk. Iggy nodded at me.

"You know you have to talk to me. I won't be able to see you in the morning."

"Oh yeah. I'm used to everyone seeing me. Sorry." Iggy looked apologetic.

"No problem. Plus, I like hearing your voice."

Iggy looked shocked that I said that and blushed. I put my hand on his blush to remember what it looked like.

I retracted my hand quickly. "Sorry, I just wanted to remember... um never mind."

Iggy smirked at me and I pushed his shoulder. I could tell we were going to be friends already. I sighed and looked at the moon.

"I wish I could see." Iggy sighed quietly.

"Sometimes it's better not to."

"Why?" Iggy looked at me puzzled.

I tried to explain. "Well, when you're blind, you don't see the pain in the world. You don't have to see the joy that won't ever yet. You just see a dark blanket that protects you from the world."

Iggy looked at me with a weird expression. I sighed and took it as a sign to leave. I got up off the balcony and turned to leave.

"Con!" Iggy shouted after me. I turned around and glanced at him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for understanding. No one ever does."

I smiled and said, "I know what you mean. I'll always listen, okay?"

Iggy nodded and I went back into the room I was sharing with my flock. I put my curly hair into a pony tail and lay down next to a sleeping Destiny.

"Blaze?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" he answered groggily.

"I think the Flock is alright."

Blaze laughed a little before closing his eyes. I looked at the window letting my mind slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

**A/n Review!! Check out my other story on Twilight. **


	4. All Beacause of a Spoon

SORRY! I need to update sooner.

* * *

The sunlight shone through the window as bright as can be. I kept my eyes close as I gained energy needed for the day.

"Concert…. This is your conscience… get up and make us breakfast." I heard in an echo voice.

I swatted my hand at the voice, opening my eyes. It was then that I remembered that I had nothing to open up to.

"Good morning, Princess. " Blaze's voice dripped with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes and hopped off the bed.

"I should poison your food just for fun." I told him leaving the 'room' to go to the little place we setup for a fire. I carefully felt the walls to much sure it was the right place.

"Okay, Con." Blaze followed me and sat down across from me it sounded like.

I glared at him as much as I and threw a spoon at his face. He didn't make a sound of pain, so I guess I missed.

"Ha! You missed me; you missed me, now you have to kiss me!" Blaze said in his childish voice.

"Please, in your dreams. If even then. Give me the spoon back." I held out my hand.

"Can't. It flew out the window."

"Ugh! That was the last spoon we had!" I stood up, yelling at him at the same time. Blaze stood up sending natural messages of a challenge.

"It was your stupid butt that threw it. Plus, you have .the worse aim in history."

I fumed at his words. I have always been good at hiding my emotions. So, I pretty sure he didn't see how his words hurt.

"Okay sure, pick on the blind girl!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I didn't mean it like that." I heard Blaze whispered.

"Too late. Sometimes Blaze your a stupid ba-"I started but was interrupted by a tiny voice.

"Mom! He didn't mean it and you it." Destiny's voice told me from a little ways away. I could hear a slight anger in it.

"I know. Don't start trying to preach to me or something." I snapped. I instantly regretted. I could feel more presences in the room.

I looked down at the black blanket over my eyes.

"I... umm… I'm going for a fly." I said. I could feel the air coming from a certain direction. I guessed it was the window.

I ran toward the air and let out my wings when I didn't feel floor on my feet anymore.

As I beat my wings with the wind, I felt a single tear run down my face.

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry its short but I just finished my other story. So now I will this one a lot attention. That is until a sequel. **


	5. AN READ THIS PLEASE! :

Hey HEY! I hate to say it but I'm putting this story on Hiatus. I really don't want to but its for the best. I'm sorry maybe someday I'll put it up but now…. No.

God Bless! Sorry again.


End file.
